The present invention relates to a connection filament inserting apparatus for inserting a connection filament through clothes or the like in order to attach a tag with the connection filament to the clothes, and to a method for manufacturing the connection filament inserting apparatus.
FIGS. 6 to 8 show a connection filament inserting apparatus A disclosed in Japanese Patent, Second Publication, No. Sho 57-37506. The connection filament inserting apparatus A comprises a body 8 of a hollow needle-shape which has an opening 7, and a spoon-shaped tip 6 at one end of the body 8.
FIG. 9 shows the connection filament 1 when it is in use. The connection filament 1 comprises a filament body 1a, an anchor 1b formed at the one end of the filament body 1a, and a triangular connecting portion 1c to which a price tag or the like is attached. The filament body 1a and the anchor 1b are connected to form a T-shape.
When the connection filament 1 is attached to the clothes with the connection filament inserting apparatus A, the anchor 1b is inserted into the apparatus A in advance, the apparatus A is inserted through the clothes, the anchor 1b is pushed out from the opening 7 by a push rod 3, and the apparatus A is pulled out from the clothes. The anchor 1b is caught in the clothes to prevent the connection filament 1 from falling out from the clothes, and the tag is attached to the clothes.
With such a connection filament inserting apparatus A, the connection filament 1 can be easily attached to clothes. However, problems described below, arise in the insertion procedure. When the tip 6 is inserted through the clothes, the sharp edges 9 at both sides may cut the fibers of the clothes in a manner similar to a knife, and the clothes may thereby be damaged.
Furthermore, because the tip 6 has less bending strength because the sectional size at the tip 6 is small, the tip 6 may be accidentally bent or broken when the connection filament inserting apparatus A pierces the clothes. Such connection filament inserting apparatus A cannot be used for products through which it is difficult to pass the inserting apparatus, such as a stiff cloth, a carpet, and leather goods. If the tip 6 is bent and the opening 7 is deformed when the connection filament inserting apparatus A is used, the user may injure himself.